


Journey on Silent Rails

by reilin



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments, Songfiction, inspi' by Negramaro songs, slices of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/reilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first fanfiction of a group of songfiction based on some missing moments of the first season of this awesome cartoon. In this first story, you will read about the journey back to Venice from Vlad Dracul's castle (just few hours later Zhalia's betray!) from Dante's POV. The song I chose for this fanfiction is an Italian song by the rock group Negramaro, you can easily find it on Youtube. I put  the English translation of this song into square brackets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While Everything Flows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Huntik characters belongs to uncle Iginio Straffi and to Rainbow SpA; "Mentre Tutto Scorre": from the album "Mentre Tutto Scorre" by Negramaro © 2005 Sugarmusic - lyrics by Giuliano Sangiorgi.

_Parla in fretta  
e non pensar  
se quel che dici  
può far male  
perché mai  
io dovrei  
fingere  
di essere fragile  
come tu mi vuoi ._

[Talk soon  
and don’t think  
If what you say  
could hurt me  
why  
I should  
pretend  
to be fragile  
As you wish me to be.]

We are back from the Vlad Dracul’s castle: few hours have passed by, and we are on the same train that has seen us arrive in this desolate land of Transylvania, completely unaware of what really awaited us. It's amazing how things have changed in such a short time: we started full of hope, everyone with their own thoughts, of course, but now everything is different and nothing will ever be the same... It's so hard for me to believe that what we have experienced in recent months was nothing but a lie, one play you built so well to better wipe me out : indeed every word and every gesture of yours were nothing else than a fiction? You are sitting in front of me, your head leaning against the window of the compartment and you look down, you bite your lower lip nervously, and stand in silence, locked in yourself. I look at you, try to settle an eye contact with you, but your eyes are closed, you’re carefully trying to avoid any interaction with the environment around you, only the rhythmic rise and fall of your chest betrays your nervous breathe . Why don’t you look at me, Zhalia? Why are you so silent? Please talk to me, hurry up and talk to me, and please don’t worry if what I say will make me suffer: I am not as fragile as you think, your silence hurts a lot more than you think, and not knowing what drove you to betray me and the others, is tearing my soul apart.

 _Vuoi nasconderti in silenzi  
mille volte  
già concessi  
tanto poi  
tu lo sai  
riuscirei  
sempre a convincermi  
che tutto scorre ._

[Do you want to hide yourself in silences  
thousand times  
already granted  
then both  
you know  
you could  
always convince me  
that everything flows.]

Lock and Sophie, despite being exhausted by fatigue and emotions of the day, are trying to distract myself by including me in their conversations, but I can’t divert my mind from you even for a moment. Please stop hiding in those silences, and in those fleeting glances which I pretended not to notice too often in the past days. Why don’t you openly talk about what happened to you, about the person you really are and what do you want to do with your life from now on? You should know me well enough to know that despite everything I still trust you, I've always believed in you in spite of everything and everyone and that if you give me a chance, I will continue to put my expectations in you. Don’t you see that? My hand is still reaching for yours? Why are you excluding me from your life, Zhalia?

 _E dimmi ancora  
quanto pesa  
la tua maschera  
di cera  
tanto poi  
tu lo sai  
si scioglierà  
come fosse neve al sol  
mentre tutto scorre_

[And tell me more  
how does it weight  
your wax mask  
then both  
you know  
it will melt  
like snow at the sun  
while everything flows]

Despite you’re struggling to hide every emotion of yours, I can read the traces of profound suffering on your face. Talk to me and tell me how much pain it has caused you to live wearing this mask of indifference and cold sarcasm, and finally get rid of it, you already know that it would otherwise end up in melting as snow melts at the sun, taking away your soul too.

 _Sparami addosso  
bersaglio mancato  
provaci ancora  
è un campo minato._

[Shoot right on me  
You missed the target  
Try again  
it’s a minefield.]

But you still keep not looking at me, you stand in a corner and you want to be invisible to our eyes, your only desire is to disappear into thin air, as you’d never enter into our lives. I don’t know you anymore, Zhalia? where is the combative and stubborn woman that I have come to know and appreciate? At this still silence of yours, I would prefer a thousand times that you attacked me: shoot me, and if you miss the shot, then try again: I can defend myself from enemies’ attacks but I can’t do it from the silence of those who are so important to me ...

 _Quello che resta  
del nostro passato  
non rinnegarlo  
è tempo sprecato  
macchie indelebili  
coprirle è reato  
scagli la pietra chi è senza peccato  
scagli la pietra chi è senza peccato  
scagliala tu perché ho tutto sbagliato_

[What remains  
of our past  
do not deny it  
it is wasted time  
permanent stain:  
covering them is a crime  
let throw the stone the one who is without sin  
throw the stone who is without sin  
You should throw it because I was completely wrong.]  
I would like to ask you what are you going to do now? Will you continue to remain silent or will you try to explain your reasons? You will disappear just as we get off this train or will you remain with us? You can’t deny that you were certainly an Organization master spy, but at the same time, it would be completely useless and profoundly wrong if you decide to ignore our past together, all the moments spent as a team, as friends. You think your sins are so heavy that cannot be forgotten ... you're probably right, but do you really believe that there is someone in this world without sin that can throw the first stone against you? You should probably be the one to throw it against me because I got it all wrong: I pretended not to have eyes to see and ears to hear, and this has made me somewhat as guilty as you.  
 _Usami  
straziami  
strappami l’anima  
fai di me  
quel che vuoi  
tanto non cambia  
l’idea che ormai  
ho di te…_

[Use me  
Hurt me  
Tear my soul away  
make of me  
what you want  
it doesn’t change much  
the idea that now  
I have of you ...]

Therefore, Zhalia, talk to me, even if your words should be so cruel to devour my soul, I'd rather be listening to your words rather than continue to wonder what lies behind your silence. Vent your feelings, yell against me, make of me what you do want, so now you know that the idea I have of you will never change, because what I wanted to tell you on the train during the outward journey, I would like to say to you again and again, if you're still willing to listen, if there’s still a place for me in your life...  



	2. Only Three Minutes

_Tre minuti  
solo tre  
minuti per  
parlarti di me  
forse basteranno  
a ricoprirti  
di bugie  
come se  
io dovessi  
mostrar di me  
quello che  
ancora no…  
non sono stato mai_

[Three minutes  
only three  
minutes  
to talk to me  
perhaps they will be enough  
to cover you up  
of lies  
like  
I should  
show me  
like I…  
still I have never been]

This train that’s bringing us back to Venice continues its run through mountains and cities, indifferent to the feelings of its passengers as I would like to be ... I also wish to have the ability to go straight to my purpose, without being bothered by anything... but you are sitting in front of me and look at me: I know what you're looking for, what you need, Dante ... Or rather I can only try to imagine what goes through your mind: I lied, betrayed, I almost killed both Lok and Sophie, and you, then I turned my back to the Organization and killed Klaus, the one that was closest to being my father ... you'll wonder what kind of person I am and what kind of meanness stained my life and I’m likely able to be spotted. I read all these things in your eyes, Dante, and I'm afraid, yes, I'm afraid that if I don’t talk now, I will not have the opportunity to explain my reasons ... or at least, if you can’t understand me, I hope you could still accept my apologies. I have a few minutes to talk to you about my childhood on the streets, hunger, violence, loneliness ... but maybe all that only seems to you like I told you so many lies in order to attract your pity, as if I wanted to portray myself for that Zhalia I've never shown, that perhaps you don’t think I have never been.

 _Tre minuti  
solo tre  
minuti per  
fidarti di me  
pensi basteranno  
a ricoprirmi  
di bugie  
come se  
tu dovessi  
saper di me  
quello che  
ancora no …  
non sono stato mai_

[Three minutes  
only three  
minutes  
to trust me  
Do you think will be enough  
to cover me up  
of lies  
like  
you should  
know about me  
what I still..  
no still….  
I have never been]

If I talk to you now, will you really be willing to believe and trust me, Dante? I'm afraid I lost irretrievably your trust, but before leaving for good from your life, I need you to know what it means to spend one’s childhood without the support and love of a mother and a father, not having anyone who is willing to listen, to dry your tears and tell you that everything will be fine. In difficult moments, I had to pull myself together and rely only on myself ... I quickly learned that to survive I had to conceal my weaknesses and take advantage of the others’one. Then I met him, Klaus, and since then my life had become easier, however, as it were, somehow he has given me the support I needed so much, with him for the first time I felt part of something very likely to a family. He taught me to be a seeker, he gave me a roof over my head, clean clothes and a hot meal in the pot: I was so happy and grateful for what I had been given ...

 _Per convincerti ho  
due minuti  
ancora due  
minuti ma  
non li sprecherei  
per mentirti mai._

[To convince you I have  
two minutes  
two more  
minutes but  
I’m not going to waste them  
to lie to you.]

Now you will look at me with that stern look of yours, wondering where did all that gratitude go, because I haven’t had qualms about taking the life of Klaus ... you're right, Dante, I'm asking myself too... I'm hating myself too, every minute more, for what I did to you and also to Klaus, because of all my life full of lies, there is nothing that I would save. I could tell you that when I met you, I finally realized that what I have always longed was to be loved for what I really am and not for my power or for what others want me to be. You and others have accepted me with my excesses of sarcasm and my being so brusque: you've protected me at the cost of your life even though I was a total stranger: none else, neither Klaus, had ever done that for me ... but I have betrayed you too, I have plotted against your missions and attacked your lives! With what courage I can stay now in front of you and justify myself, asking for a forgiveness that none sensible person would give me? Maybe I'll be wrong again, but before disappearing forever from your life, I want you to know everything, and this time look into my eyes: I'm not lying ...

 _Come neve  
fredda scenderei  
per coprir  
tutto quello  
che sei  
come sale  
bianco brucerei  
le bugie  
che ogni giorno  
direi_

[As cold snow  
I would go down  
to cover  
everything  
that you are  
as white salt  
I would burn  
the lies I’d say to you  
every day]

I don’t want to lie to you anymore, Dante, because you became to me the very reason of my life ... By demonstrating your unconditional trust to me despite of others and despite of the appearances themselves, by always addressing to me a special word at the right time, you slowly entered into my heart and from there you're not gone away anymore, although I have tried with all strenghts to repress these feelings of mine. Today, on the roof of Vlad Dracul’s castle, as you laid helpless waiting for my coup de grace, your eyes full of disappointment and sincere sorrow has torn my soul and at that moment I realized that I would give my life for you ... I’d fall down on you like a blanket of snow to protect you from the evil that surrounds you, I would give anything to go back and be able to burn all the lies that I told you during these months ... all those lies that weigh on my heart as a rock and burn as if they were salt on open wounds.

 _…un minuto  
resta un minuto  
per poterti dire…_

[A minute ...  
I have a minute left  
to say to you...]

Dante, if my words could really get to your heart, if I could show you how I suffer for having lost you forever because of my lies ... and instead I can’t help but sit in front of you, unable to sustain your glance as the train slows into the station and our streets are going to separate forever


End file.
